


There is no Try

by anivhee



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Summer Pornathon 2013, pining!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anivhee/pseuds/anivhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His anxiety hadn’t worn down by the time they were there, drinks in hand and several bottles on the floor. Arthur was doomed—he couldn’t stop ogling at Merlin’s lower lip, at Merlin’s collarbones, at Merlin’s hands, at Merlin’s <i>everything</i>. He was sure he was being obvious, but his head was spinning a lot and he only wanted to taste the liquor on Merlin’s lips, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no Try

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 4: Banging Bedframes & Slumbering Sluts at the ~[2013 Merlin Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com)~ 
> 
> {title from Yoda's quote: "Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try." \o/}
> 
> Thousand thanks to [eeshbelle](http://eeshbelle.livejournal.com) for the lovely beta 'u'

Arthur tried to repress the constant thumping in his chest. He didn’t want to ruin anyone’s fun, but he couldn’t help but feel off balance. There he was, the object of all his affections, laughing and smiling with everyone. It was Merlin’s party after all.

They might be a bit old for slumber parties—Arthur chastised himself, it was _not_ a slumber party, it was a let’s-take-my-uncle’s-house-borrowed-and-sleep-there-for-birthday’s-sake party. Or something like that, he was a bit lost in Merlin’s mouth to register his exact words. The thing was, is, that they’re going to sleep _together_ for one night. One night in which they’ll have plenty of booze and freedom. While Arthur supposed he should have felt lucky about it, all it did was make his guts churn in anxiety.

Merlin was a light drinker, they all knew that. Arthur was sure Gwaine would want to take advantage of that, and for that he hated him just a bit more—he didn’t miss the way Merlin always seemed to _shine_ whenever he looked at Gwaine, which always made Arthur mad with hurt and jealousy.

His anxiety hadn’t worn down by the time they were there, drinks in hand and several bottles on the floor. Arthur was doomed—he couldn’t stop ogling at Merlin’s lower lip, at Merlin’s collarbones, at Merlin’s hands, at Merlin’s _everything_. He was sure he was being obvious, but his head was spinning a lot and he only wanted to taste the liquor on Merlin’s lips, really.

Lance got in the way before he could, though. He didn’t kiss Merlin, just stood up wobbly and demanded to watch the Star Wars Saga with them all, because he was commissioned to bring them and he wasn’t about to let them all forget about it. They all groaned something that seemed to be affirmative in Lance’s ears and he went to put on the DVD. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm and dragged him into the single sofa, sitting him on his lap. Merlin was so far gone he just giggled and complied, nuzzling his neck as he slotted his body with Arthur’s.

There was a quick debate about watching them in filming order or sequence order. Arthur paid no mind, he was too awestruck to understand any words as his hands navigated through Merlin’s torso. His friend sighed happily, sinking deeper into Arthur’s arms and nipping at his earlobe. Arthur shuddered.

He dared look at his friends—they were all sprawled over each other on the couch, Gwaine napping already while Percy, Elyan and Lance got into a heated argument involving C-3PO and something about making Yoda’s philosophy into an actual religion. Leon looked about to join Gwaine in the furthest end of the couch, and Mordred, Merlin’s cousin, was drinking orange juice at the kitchen counter. No one was looking at them.

Slowly, carefully, he moved his hands a little lower, toying with the elastic on Merlin’s pants while his friend gasped softly. His eyes were shining as he did the same, only he got all the way in, palming Arthur’s already semi hard cock and giving it lazy strokes.

“We should’ve borrowed a blanket,” he murmured against his neck, kissing it right afterwards. Arthur groaned and pushed his hand all the way inside Merlin’s pants, searching for Merlin’s dick and finding it hard already. He smiled smugly and Merlin punched him lightly on the arm, closing his other hand around his cock and tugging more.

Arthur wanted to look at his friends. He really wanted to. He was just lost in the way Merlin parted his lips when he tugged hard enough, the way his body shook a little and how his free hand looked for his, entwining their fingers. It wasn’t a vicious, desperate thing. They were going slow, lazy even, Arthur running his thumb over the head of Merlin’s dick and pressing gently at the tip, Merlin lapping at every bit of skin on his neck while he drummed his fingers playfully over Arthur’s balls. It was nice.

He realized he was falling asleep when Merlin’s laughter reached his ears. “How can you fall asleep now?” he asked playfully, taking a glance at his friends and finding them all snoring already. “You can’t be like them,” he stated, crossing a leg across his lap and pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Kiss me,” he demanded, and God, he looked so _good_ —all disheveled hair, pouty lips and rosy cheeks. Arthur didn’t hesitate, diving in for the kiss he’d been wishing for for a long time. It was nice, lazy as everything else, their tongues lapping unnecessarily at the other’s mouth. Merlin groaned, rocking his hips against Arthur’s a bit faster than the rhythm they’d been going at, locking his arms behind his head, pressing their bodies more and more until the friction and the heat and _Merlin_ was too much that Arthur exploded, stars blooming his line of vision.

Merlin followed suit, collapsing in his arms. Arthur really wanted a blanket now—he didn’t care about the mess in his pants, or if they woke someone up. He just wanted to stay like this, cradling Merlin in his arms until they fell asleep, lightsabers echoing in the background.


End file.
